


The Secrets

by HarmonyinDark245



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyinDark245/pseuds/HarmonyinDark245
Summary: In the land of Prythian, there once was a kingdom of mortals ruled by the great King Archeron.He had three young and beautiful daughters, all whom he adored very much.The eldest felt too much and was often referred to as cruel.The middle enjoyed peace and pleasant things. She was often referred to as weak and soft.The youngest was a warrior. She was often referred to as wild and reckless.Like every kingdom, this one too had their secrets, hiding  massive betrayal and treason.Things start changing when the Prince of Velaris and his Inner Circle comes to visit and all the hidden secrets start coming out.How will this affect the lives of the three princesses?
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 39
Kudos: 116





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first shot at fanfics. Hope you like it. :)  
> Follow me on Tumblr @harmonyindark245 for more!

The lamps in the library had been lit, even though the sun was still in the sky. Princess Nesta Archeron was seated on one of the arm chairs present in the room. She was reading a book as well as ignoring the man in front of her. 

“Princess Nesta, tomorrow morning, I will be going to your father to ask him for your hand. I assure you.” Lord Thomas told her. 

Nesta looked up from her book and eyed the Lord. “If I am not mistaken, you have said that to me three times prior to this.”

Lord Thomas shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

“Nesta,” He started but a servant had entered the library interrupting them.

“Princess Nesta, sorry for the intrusion but the King has asked for your presence in his private chambers.” The servant said in a low voice, with her head bent.

Nesta slams her book shut and gets up from her seat. “Very well. I shall be joining him in awhile. You may leave.” Then she turned towards Thomas. “As may you, Lord Thomas.” He furrowed his eyebrows at her, his face twisted in confusion. 

She sighed. “While these secret rendezvous with you have been very amusing, I have no interest in them now.” She turned away from him and walked towards the door leaving behind a very shocked Lord Thomas behind her. 

\----------------------

_A man with a powerful blade at his side and shadows surrounding him walked towards her. He was watching her with intense eyes that made her squirm. He reached out and cupped her face. “Don’t worry love, I’m here now.”_

“I thought he was a very nice man, right Princess Elain?” Elain snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the last words of the man sitting beside her. It was not the voice Elain wanted to hear, but unfortunately she had to endure it to prevent coming out as rude. 

She was in the garden with Prince Lucien sitting beside her. It was very obvious that he was trying to court her. He claimed to be here to visit his childhood friend, the Captain of the Royal Guard. However, due to certain circumstances, he said, he would be prolonging his visit. 

Elain had met his father, King Helion, and had found him very interesting. Apparently, his son was not the same. He was a good man, don’t get her wrong, quite handsome as well with his russet eye and red locks, but he lacked what Elain needed. Someone who truly saw her. Someone who didn’t think of her as the weak sister everyone assumed she was. 

“And then he said that breakfast is meant to be eaten fast.” He laughed out loud. _And perhaps someone with a better sense of humour_. She thought. 

When he turned to look at her, she smiled in agreement, although she had no idea what he had just said. 

His expression sobered and he looked deep into her eyes. Elain felt terrified knowing what might come next. “Princess Elain, I have enjoyed spending these past weeks with you and I would be honored if you chose to be with me.” 

Elain just blinked at him. _Oh Mother Above._ She didn’t know how to respond to the proposal without hurting his feelings. Luckily she was saved from further awkwardness by a servant who came to deliver a message for Elain. “Good evening princess. Your Majesty has requested your presence in his private chambers.” 

Elain jumped up at the opportunity to get away. “Oh!” She looked towards the Prince apologetically. “I’m so sorry Prince, I have to go.” She looks towards the servant. “I’ll go and get Feyre as well!” 

Lucien looked at her with wide eyes. “Well, I could come meet you after dinner?” 

Elain looked at him again with her big wide eyes. “I might... not be there after dinner.” She blurted. “I have to help Nesta sort out the books?” It sounded more like a question. Lucien looked down. 

“Fine, I’ll meet you tomorrow morning. Good night, Elain.” And he got up to leave.

Elain let out a relieved sigh. Then, she ran off to find Feyre and forget the Prince’s proposal.

\-------------------------

The sound of swords clanging against each other echoed off the stone walls. The room had been emptied by the previous Guard for the princesses to practice. Even now, it was used by the princesses for practicing swordsmanship.

The youngest princess, Feyre, loved using swords. The only thing she loved more than that, was painting. 

She struck her opponent’s sword and caused the sword to fall down. Her opponent looked at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Stressed out a bit Tam?” she said, tauntingly.

“I’d say that about you Princess. Maybe you need something else to relieve everything stuffed up inside of you?” Tamlin, the Captain of the Royal Guard, said. He moved towards Feyre and pulled her close. She smirked and leaned towards him and kissed him. He gripped onto her waist and deepened the kiss. 

“Maybe you should hold off on the sword fighting for a while?” Tamlin suggested. Feyre looked back at him.

“What do you mean? Why should I hold off on sword fighting?” Feyre asked, genuinely confused.

“Oh, well, it’s just that you don’t need to fight. If you need protection, I’ll be there for you.” He said sincerely.

Feyre arched her eyebrows at him. “I am perfectly capable of protecting myself.” 

“I don’t think so Feyre, you can’t-” 

“Feyre!” Elain shouted from the door. “Father has called us into his personal chambers for an urgent meeting.” 

Feyre looked at Elain and stepped back from Tamlin’s embrace. “I’ll take you there.” Tamlin suggested.

“No, I don’t think so Tam. I’ll go with my sister.” Feyre said and walked out the room.

After glancing at Elain’s amused expression Feyre told her, “Not a word Elain. Not a word.” 

“I’m not saying anything.” Elain said with her hands raised.

\---------------------------

The King’s personal chambers were lightened up with only the light coming from the fireplace. He was sitting on the armchair beside the fireplace, with a letter in his hand. 

The three sisters walked into his room together and sat in front of him as they had always done. 

“What is the meaning of this meeting, father?” The eldest one asked. She was always blunt and on point. She would make the perfect ruler.

“We have guests coming over to our kingdom tomorrow.” The King said.

“We’re having guests, father! How come you are telling us now? Is everything well prepared?” The second one said. She was always very enthusiastic regarding things. She would make the perfect homemaker.

“Yes, all the preparations have been made.” The King said.

“Father, what about safeguarding our kingdom from any breeches or spies?” The youngest asked. She was always ferocious. She would make the perfect warrior. 

“We are safe from outward threats. It’s the one from inside our own kingdom I’m worried about.” The King said.

All three looked up at the King with questioning looks.

“Tomorrow the Prince of Velaris and his Inner Circle will be coming to our Kingdom. I just wanted to tell you to be prepared. It’s going to be a big day.” 

The King got up from his chair and walked out of the room,leaving the princesses behind.

It was going to be a big day, indeed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1.5k words  
> Warnings: A bit of mature language  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Rhysand stood in front of the palace gates, gazing at the massive doors and the beautiful carvings on them. He had never seen such beautiful doors in his kingdom. 

Well, maybe that had to do with the fact that his father hated decorations of any sort. Rhysand thought he was a prick.

“Hey prick, you do know you can help us right?” Ah, that would be the other prick, whom Rhysand did not hate that much. Rhysand turned around to see Cassian, his brother of sorts, tugging huge sacks along with him. 

“And you do know that we have servants to help with those?” He pointed out. 

Cassian let go of the sacks and behind him, Azriel very nearly avoided tripping over them. 

“Ah, the most powerful Illyrians in our kingdom and yet they are unaware of the usage of servants and tripping over sacks.” Mor said. “Such a pity. Isn’t that right Amren?”

Amren just waved her hand around. “That isn’t surprising. What is surprising though, is that we have been forced to come here to the land of mortals. Why is that?” She asked, glaring at Rhys.

“We were invited and dear old father thought it would be good to connect ties.” Rhys said, giving the same reason his father gave him.

“That is the job for a Prince and his royalties. Why the hell did you bring me? Or this uncultured brute?” She pointed towards Cassian. He just walked up and slung his arm over her shoulder. She shrugged it off almost immediately.

“Because dear Amren, he needed some source of entertainment for his month-long duration in this colorful drab kingdom.”

“Colorful drab?” Rhys asked, definitely amused by his friend’s choice of words.

“Why yes, isn’t that perfectly applicable here? It is filled with colors, but at the same time, the life here seems so drab.”

From behind, Az spoke up, “I highly doubt you’d be saying that when you meet the three princesses.”

Cassian flipped his head to watch Azriel who in turn was looking at Cassian with careful eyes. 

“Three, eh?” Cassian tilted his head. “Perhaps, I’ll spare one for you and Rhysie each.” He turned around and walked towards the gate. 

Mor just laughed and followed behind Cassian. Amren also moved ahead, leaving Rhys and Az behind. The Prince looked at his Spymaster and said, “You know what to do, don’t you?” 

Az just nodded. “And I’ll also ensure he doesn’t get kicked out of the kingdom.” He started walking away too as Rhys held his hand to stop him. 

“What do you know about these princesses?” 

Az smirked at the prince as he answered, “Each is too much for us to handle.”

**\-----------------------------------**

Elain was pacing in the great hall. She had managed to convince her father to let her welcome the guests from Velaris. Her father thought it was due to her generosity. 

In truth, it was so Elain could avoid Prince Lucien. If it were up to Elain, she would’ve stayed away from him since the first day. Once she had even contemplated slipping a tonic into his potion which would result in him not being able to leave his chambers for more than ten minutes. However, Elain couldn’t. She was supposed to be the nice sister, even though her thoughts ran far more violently than her sisters. 

“Oh do stop pacing. You’re giving me a headache.” Nesta said aloud from her seat without even looking up from her book. 

“Nesta, they were to arrive an hour ago. The sun is about to set, all the preparations! And Feyre! Feyre is not even here!” Elain exclaimed.

Nesta finally kept her book on her lap. “You do realise that I do not believe for one second that you are this frustrated because some Prince is coming to visit. Now tell me what happened, or else you’ll end up wearing down our carpet.”

Elain let out a breath. “Prince Lucien finally proposed.” 

Nesta was taken aback. “He has asked for your hand in marriage?”

“Not exactly. I don’t know.” Elain leaned against the wall. “He said he would be honored if I chose him, whatever that means.” 

Nesta laughed. “I see. Seems like someone fancies you. I bet he doesn’t know you at all.” 

“That’s not all. I keep seeing flashes of this man with a dagger and shadows swarming around him.” 

“Well, if he ever happens to confront you, ensure he can handle his liquor as well as you.” Nesta taunted again.

Elain glared at her. “Make fun of me all you want. Once I meet him, and I assure you I will, he will be the most perfect man to ever be alive.” She raised her chin.

Just then the front doors opened and a group of well dressed people entered. Elain stood up straight as she saw the man standing behind them all. 

_ Mother’s tits. It’s him. _

**\-------------------------------------------**

Nesta was very unhappy when her father had told her about the prince’s visit. She knew that he had avoided telling her due to some reason and Nesta was willing to bet it was because he wanted to get her betrothed to the prince and knew that Nesta would strongly object. 

Luckily, Lord Thomas had not hounded her for another chance. She was fed up with being seen as an attainable object. A prize that would lead them directly to the throne.

Elain’s pacing and fantasies did not help at all. And Feyre was infatuated with the Captain and did not see sense regarding him. Nesta obviously despised him. As a child, he had told her that she could not handle swordsmanship. She responded by slitting his tendons, accidentally, obviously. He did not walk for a month and Nesta revelled with pride.

The door opened and five people, two ladies and three gentlemen, entered the great hall. Elain stood straight and stared at the man standing in the back. He looked quite handsome. As Nesta looked at each one of them properly, she realised, all of them looked well, in their own manner. 

The tall man in the back stood in a way that suggested he was carrying much burden on his shoulders. The lady in front of him was in a bright red gown with golden hair. She smiled as if she hadn’t seen a single bad day in her life. Nesta didn’t like her. There was a short lady standing right beside her with short black hair. She had a scowl embedded on her face. Nesta considered her as a potential friend. 

The one standing out the most was obviously the prince. His clothes screamed elegance. If Feyre were here, she definitely would’ve made him stay still until she could complete a portrait of his. 

There was another man. He walked at the head of the group, wearing normal clothes. Nesta couldn’t look away from his unkempt hair, reaching his shoulders, and his rugged face. His eyes were hazel and they clearly spelled out trouble.

The man caught her eye and winked at her.

Oh, Cauldron help her. 

**\-------------------------------------------**

Feyre was in the weapons room, polishing her personal sword. She knew Elain would bite her head off for abandoning the so-called ‘welcoming committee’ but Feyre truly did not want to be there. Tamlin’s words from the previous day had not left her mind and the last thing she needed was an arrogant prince commenting on her kingdom. 

She looked at the sword. Holding it as if she were cradling it. Was she truly not capable of protecting herself? 

Tamlin walked into the room and was surprised at seeing her there. “Feyre, what are you doing here? I thought you had some event to attend.”

Feyre didn’t move her gaze from her sword. “Not an event. I had to go welcome the Prince of Velaris. Not that exciting.”

Tamlin’s expression tightened. “The Prince of Velaris is here?” 

Feyre looked up at him. “You were not aware?”

Tamlin closed his hands into fists. “No. His Majesty never mentioned anything of such.” 

Feyre moved towards him, his expressions unsettling to her. “Tam, are you okay?”

“Feyre, do you love me?” he asked abruptly.

“Of course I do. You know I do.” Feyre said without a hint of doubt.

He looked into her eyes and said, “Then marry me.” 

**\---------------------------------------------**

“Your Majesty, you have a message from the mortal lands.” The servant said with his head bowed down.

“Very well. Hand it to me and go back to your position.” The evil king said. 

As the King read the message his spy had sent, a smile formed on his face. 

“Why the smile, your highness?” The lady behind him crooned. 

“King Archeron thinks he can protect his kingdom from us. How naive of him.” The King laughed. “Little does he know that i have been planning this for a very long time and there will be nothing stopping me.”

“Hmm. It appears he has done his job well. Perhaps, give him a reward of some sort?” The lady now stood beside him glancing at the letter.

“Not so soon, my lady. Not so soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All characters belong to Sarah J. Mass
> 
> I might post the next chapter by Sunday


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight Mature Language  
> Word Count - 2.4k  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Feyre stood in front of Tamlin, perplexed. _Marriage._

“Tam, what are you talking about?” Feyre asked him. She couldn’t believe Tamlin would actually say that.

“I’m serious, Feyre. There’s a reason the prince is here. Your father obviously wants you to get betrothed or involved in an alliance of some sort. Marry me Feyre. You did say that you love me.” He said urgently. 

She backed away from him. “Tamlin, I only just turned 19. I can’t get married before my sisters. And you know father will not approve of it.” She tried to reason, but he would have none of it. 

“Do you mean to say that we have been doomed from the very beginning? That you cannot disobey your father to be with me? I disobey my duties to practice with you inside rather than go out for missions.” Tamlin told her as he started walking towards the weaponry table. 

“I never told you to stay inside. I have begged for you to let me go on missions with you. I even got father’s permission, but _you never let me out_.” Feyre told him as anger started boiling up inside of her. How dare he blame her when all she wanted was to assist him with his duties.

“You cannot go on a mission, Princess, it is too unsafe for you. You are weak and cannot protect yourself!”

Feyre felt as if she were struck on the face. “I’m _weak_?” She said in a deadly calm voice.

Tamlin groaned. “That is not what I meant. You’re misinterpreting my words. Obviously, you need time to accept. I will be gone for royal business for two weeks. When I return, I will ask again and you will say yes.” 

_I will ask again and you will say yes._ It sounded like a bloody demand.

“Where are you going?” Feyre asked.

“You don’t need to know.” is all he said as he started strapping weapons to his belt. 

“I am a member of the royal family. I demand to know.” 

Tamlin turned to look at her and sneered, “The world doesn’t revolve around you, _Princess_.”

Feyre lost her temper and she stormed out of the weapons room. 

_Princess_. She hated that word. Whenever Tamlin said it, it felt as if it were an insult. As if she had committed crime by being born as a royal. Feyre did not want to get married. She wanted to be a warrior. She wanted to be the one who held power and was not overseen by anyone. And when everyone was asleep, she would paint all of her heart’s desire. 

Feyre started moving towards her own chambers when she collided into someone. The person held her by her waist to ensure she did not fall. Feyre held onto what were someone’s shoulders. From the shape she assumed it was a man. He smelled like citrus and jasmine. She looked up and saw a very handsome man with deep violet eyes that reminded her of the night sky. 

Feyre thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

The man smirked at her. _That damned smirk_.

\-------------------------------

Nesta found it extremely peculiar that this man had winked at her. 

Was he not aware of how one was supposed to treat a princess? Or perhaps a _lady_?

From beside Nesta, Elain clasped her hands together. “I welcome you all to our kingdom, Prince Rhysand and his beloved friends. I am Princess Elain,” She did a small curtsy and turned her hand towards Nesta, “And this is Princess Nesta, my elder sister.” Nesta followed Elain’s lead and curtsied. 

Prince Rhysand waved his hand and said, “Oh, there’s no need for that. We don’t exactly follow any formalities in our kingdom.”

 _That would explain why the man behaved that way,_ Nesta thought.

“Aren’t there three of you?” The tall man in the back asked, looking towards Elain. 

Instead of responding Elain just looked at him unblinkingly, obviously lost in another one of her dazes. The prince raised his eyebrows at her and the other man smirked. _What was it with him and smiling?_

“Elain!” Nesta elbowed her. Elain jumped a bit and glared at Nesta.

“What? Oh right, my bad.” She looked towards the guests apologetically. “Feyre, the youngest of us, could not join as she had a few tasks on her hand. She was very sad that she could not be here.” 

Nesta snorted. Feyre would probably be planning a romantic getaway with her coward of a lover.

The man looked at Nesta with a scrutinizing look. “Are you dumb?” He asked. Everyone in the room looked at him with wide eyes and an uneasy silence fell over the room. 

“I beg your pardon?” Nesta said with a challenging voice.

The man smirked again. “Aah, so you do speak. I just thought you were unable to as you hadn’t said a damn word since we came.”

Nesta raised an eyebrow at him. “Do women often start blabbering in your presence?”

Elain glanced between Nesta and the man worriedly. 

He simply laughed. “Why yes, in my experience, they do.” 

Nesta held her book close to her chest. “Then, my Lord, you haven’t met a true lady.”

The woman in red started laughing very loudly. The prince raised both his eyebrows in surprise and the man in the back smiled softly.

“Do not confuse him as a lord, Princess.” The short woman shot out. “And do ignore every word that comes out of his mouth. He fell asleep when manners were being taught and never thought of learning them afterwards.”

The man chuckled and looked at Nesta. She instantly felt uncomfortable to be gazed at by someone in such a manner, so she turned towards Elain who was looking at the entire scene with eyes wide. 

“I shall be in my chambers or at the library. Do not disturb me until dinner.” With that, Nesta walked out of the great hall. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Elain had thought she was in one of her dreams again when she had seen the man standing in front of her. He had the same dagger she had imagined. No shadows, but his face was exactly what she had dreamt of. Even his voice appeared to be the same.

Another thing that shocked her was the small banter between Nesta and Prince Rhysand’s companion. She had never seen anyone rile Nesta up so much. Elain immediately thought of it as a romance in the making.

Prince Rhysand moved forward and cleared his throat. “I have just realised that I haven’t introduced my companions.”

Elain had, too, just realised that. However, she only cared for one name. 

The prince pointed towards the woman clad in red. “That is Morrigan. She is a distant cousin of mine.” Morrigan wiggled her fingers at Elain. “The big idiot who just taunted Princess Nesta is Cassian and the quiet man standing way in the back is Azriel.” 

Azriel, what a lovely name, Elain thought. He gave Elain a small smile and _Cauldron damn her_ , he looked mesmerizing. 

“The short one in gray and a permanent scowl is Amren.” He leaned forward and whispered to Elain, “Between just us both, she deeply terrifies me.” The Prince said with a serious face. 

Elain laughed. “Don’t worry Prince Rhysand, your secret is safe with me.”

“Oh no, Princess Elain. Please call me Rhys. Just Rhys.”

Elain looked at him with a fond smile on her lips. He seemed to be extremely pleasant. “Only on one condition. You must refer to me as only Elain.” Then she looked at the others. “All of you, please refer to me as Elain.” They all smiled back at her. 

Elain turned towards the door and clapped her hands twice, signalling the servants to take the guests’ luggage.

“Well, then let us go and find your rooms now, shall we?” When no one responded, Elain looked back at them and said tauntingly, “Come quickly, we’re not getting any younger now, are we?” 

The prince, Rhys, let out a chuckle and they all followed her out of the great hall.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Before visiting the kingdom, Azriel had thoroughly investigated the Royal family. He had learnt that the eldest was known to be rude, which had apparently been true. He did not know much about the youngest, only that she was better than most in fighting. The one that truly surprised him was the middle sister, princess Elain. 

He had thought she would be soft spoken and would appear gentle. However, she seemed to be the one with most life within her. As if she were a box of surprises, waiting to be opened. 

Azriel had to admit though, she truly was beautiful. And the way she was looking at him had not gone unnoticed. He knew Rhys and Cassian would grill him for it afterwards. 

Elain, as she had insisted they call her, led them all through the palace into an entirely different tower. 

"This part of the castle was specifically designed for our guests. It's position is such that it would be closely connected to the main parts of the castle as well as easily accessible to the exits for town."She had turned around to face them and was walking backwards with such confidence as if she knew the position of everything present. 

"At the moment, they're empty except for one, which is occupied by Prince Lucien-"

"Vanserra's here?" Cassian asked quite loudly. 

Elain started fidgeting, evidently uncomfortable. “Um, yes. Lucien Vanserrsa. He has been staying here for a while now, claiming to be here to visit his childhood friend.”

Rhys laughed. “Vanserra has friends? Shocking.” Az laughed as well. At the sound, Elain looked up at him with gleaming eyes. 

She had a mischievous look on her eyes which made her look like an adolescent. Azriel thought she looked beautiful. 

She moved along and showed everyone their rooms and they went inside. In the end, only Azriel and Elain remained. 

An awkward silence ensued between them when Azriel finally spoke up. “I noticed how you reacted when Lucien was mentioned. Is everything alright?” 

Elain glanced at him. “Yes, everything is alright. It’s just… Nothing. I wouldn't want to bother you.”

“Let me guess, he isn’t only here for his friend, is he?” 

Elain blinked and slumped her shoulders. “No. He is not. And even though he asked recently, it’s been obvious what his intentions are since he came here.” 

“And you don’t reciprocate the feelings? Why is that?” Azriel asked.

“Why is-” She turned and gave him a disbelieving look.”Because he is extremely pushy and utterly bland!”

Azriel was amused by her reaction. She continued saying, “He may be handsome and a nice person overall, but that man cannot crack a single joke, even if his life depends on it!” 

Az smiled gently to himself. “I do agree that Lucien’s sense of humour is much worse than Cassian’s common sense. And I personally think that in comparison to his father, he is a bit bland.”

Elain widened her eyes. “Precisely! I always thought the apple never falls far from the tree, but in this case, it seems as if the tree is completely different!” Az raised an eyebrow at her as Elain widened her eyes even further. 

“I didn't mean it that way. _Cauldron_ , that came out worse than I thought.”

Az looked around and saw that they were nearing the exit to the main town. “Princess Elain, might I ask why my chambers are so far away from the other’s?”

She paused and then gave him a sheepish smile. “Oh, your room was the first one as we entered the hall.” She then raised her hand as if she just remembered something. “That reminds me, I must go and check on Feyre.” She walked ahead, leaving Azriel slightly confused. Just before she turned towards a different corridor, she looked back at Azriel and smirked as she said, “And please, it’s Elain.”

Azriel looked down as he started shaking his head in amusement. He had been right. Each sister would be too much for them.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Rhysand had gotten bored ten minutes after he entered his chambers. In all honesty, he was curious about the third sister, Feyre. Princess Nesta had been, well, a lesser version of Amren. Princess Elain had been extremely friendly and pleasant. Something told him that Elain would fit perfectly with his Inner Circle. 

The third sister was a mystery. As was the kingdom he was currently visiting. 

He knew he was not there to visit, but had a very important task. However, that could wait until after dinner. He got up and left his room to stroll around the palace. 

Outside his room, he found Az walking towards him with a smile on his face. He looked up and saw Rhysand and just said, “It’s going to be one hell of a month.” 

Rhysand smirked and clapped him on the shoulder and continued walking. After various turns and a few changes in level, he finally reached the area where most of the training supplies were kept. Rhys knew there would be a weaponry somewhere near. 

As he turned around a corner once again, he collided into someone. A lady,he figured from the dress. Rhys held onto her waist to keep her upright as she grasped onto his shoulders. She looked up at him and looked straight into her stormy blue-gray eyes. The same eyes Princess Nesta had. 

Aah, so this must be Princess Feyre, he thought. 

At her startled expression, he smirked at her and she abruptly let go of his shoulders and stepped back from him. “I apologise for crashing into you and thank you for not letting me fall.” _She has a nice voice_ , Rhysand thought.

“You must be Prince Rhysand. I am Princess Feyre.” She curtsied. “And I am deeply sorry for being unable to welcome you along with my sisters.”

Rhysand smirked again. “I somehow highly doubt that. And please, just call me Rhys, Feyre darling.”

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. “I beg your pardon, did you just call me darling?” 

Rhysand was still smirking as he said, “Why yes, Feyre darling, I did.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Oh, I did it again.”

Feyre scowled at him. “Apparently, no one cared to tell me that the Prince of Velaris would be a prick.” She retorted. 

Oh, Rhysand loved how riled up she was. “You could take your time and learn for yourself, you know.” Rhysand crooned.

Feyre gave him a sardonic smile. “I could, but I rather not.” She then dropped her smile as she pushed Rhysand away. “Now if you would excuse me, I need to go and find Elain.” Feyre started moving ahead without glancing back at him.

Rhysand’s smirk had remained intact.

It truly was going to be one hell of a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight Mature Language, Alcohol Consumption
> 
> Word Count - 2.6k
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Cassian had been correct when he had said that the kingdom was a colorful drab. There wasn’t a single surface in the corridors that hadn’t been painted on, however, the life around him seemed extremely boring. He had gone to Rhys and Az’s room to see if they would join him on his meaningless stroll through the palace but Rhys’ room was empty and Az had not even bothered to open the door. So that's how Cassian found himself loitering the corridors of the massive palace.

For a kingdom that is known to hide many secrets, there was very little restriction and boundaries for outsiders. He could have robbed the treasury and probably would’ve been welcomed inside. Not that Cassian would do that. Maybe.

Cassian stopped in front of massive doors that were painted on. There were various designs but the most common were of books. Cassian guessed it must have been the library. He also remembered Princess Nesta saying that she might be in the library. He smiled to himself as he thought about their interaction. He had never enjoyed troubling someone that much. The thought of having another spat with Nesta was more appealing than grilling Az regarding the loving looks Elain was giving him. 

Cassian rubbed his palms together just before he opened the doors. He looked around and found that he was right, it was a library. There were candles lit. Mother above they were so laid back.

He saw Nesta looking up at him with a scowl. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” She asked him with a sour voice.

“Haven’t you heard of electricity? Lamps are much better than those wax candles. More efficient for visibility as well.” Cassian said as he strode towards where Nesta was seated and plunked down beside her. 

Nesta narrowed her eyes at him, a scowl still present on her face. “Yes I have. Father thought it was a waste of time to install them where they are not required.” Cassian looked at her stormy blue-gray eyes. They appeared to be hiding something big. Nesta noticed how he was looking into her eyes and she turned her head away from him. 

“The King, right? Whom we haven’t met yet. What should we expect, huh?” He nudged Nesta with his elbow, which caused Nesta to jump out of her chair. She glowered at him and Cassian stood up as well, towering over her. 

“You’ll be meeting him at dinner. Now, please move away so that i can leave.” She told him in a cold voice and started moving past him. Without thinking about it, Cassian caught hold of her hand. 

“But, I just came.” He said, trying not to sound desperate. 

Nesta looked him over once and scoffed at him. “And, I am leaving.” She left him standing in the library, without looking back, once again. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Feyre didn’t want to go to dinner, but she had no other option as her father would also be present there. Feyre thought that the prince was extremely handsome and she really wanted to make a portrait of him. Unfortunately, he was an arrogant asshole. Feyre was wearing one of her best gowns laid out by Elain. 

She stripped down and stood in front of the mirror. There were bruises and scars all over from sparring accidents or whenever Tamlin was not in a good mood and would often hurt Feyre. Initially, she had not minded, but afterwards when she did protest, Tamlin had told her that she was overacting and was just weak. After that, Feyre had not said anything about it, no matter how much she hated it.

She scrubbed herself and wore the gown. She noticed she had lost weight, also the courtesy of Tamlin. Feyre wondered how she had let herself get dictated. She had also started drifting away from her sisters. They disapproved of Tamlin and Feyre was too damn stubborn. It was that which had caused Feyre to end up in such a colossal mess. 

There was a knock on her door followed by Elain’s soft voice. “Feyre, are you ready?” She quickly tied her dress and told Elain to come in. 

Elain entered and gave Feyre a concerned look. “Feyre, are you okay?” 

Feyre just shook her head and said, “I need some help with my hair.” Elain gave her a sad smile.

“I would love to help you, Feyre.”

**\----------------------------------------------------**

Azriel was early. It wasn’t much of a shock to him. He never paid attention to looking good. He just appeared. And it wasn’t as if he needed to do anything to look good. 

After his encounter with Princess Elain, he had walked back to his room and replayed every single moment in his mind. He too deserved a reprieve and officially, he wasn’t on duty till the next day. And Cauldron only knew what he had stored for him. He waited nearby the entrance, not wanting to walk in alone. 

From behind he heard footsteps approach him. He turned to see Princess Nesta striding towards him. She held her head high as she regarded him. 

“Azriel. I believe we weren’t properly introduced in the afternoon.” He said as a greeting. She gave him a calculated look. “And I would also like to apologise for whatever Cassian said to you and will probably say in the future.” 

She smiled at him as she said, “Then I would like to apologise for whatever ways my sisters find to torment you. They tend to get a bit out of hand.” 

Azriel smiled back and held the doors open for her. From behind he saw Princess Elain walking hand in hand with another lady who could only be Princess Feyre, considering the similarities between her and Princess Nesta.

He bowed his head towards them. “Princess Feyre, Elain.” Elain’s eyes gleamed as she smiled. “Azriel. As you already know, this is my sister Feyre.” She turned towards Feyre who was looking at him with curious eyes. “Feyre, this is Azriel, one of the Prince’s companions.” 

Princess Feyre smiled back at him. She then glanced at Elain and then back at him. “I better go inside to check if everything is proper. Elain, why don’t you stay here and wait for the other’s to arrive?” Before Elain could respond, Feyre rushed inside, leaving both Azriel and Elain alone.

“So,” Elain started, swinging her hands. “Here we are, alone. _ Again _ .” Azriel hid his smile from her. “Apparently, this time I cannot trick you into taking a stroll.” She said, while smiling.

“Well, there is always after dinner.” Azriel offered softly. Elain looked up at him. “If you would like to.” Azriel added immediately, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

She smiled up at him. “I would love to.” 

“Princess Elain, good evening!” A voice came from behind and Elain instantly stiffened. Lucien Vanserra came up behind her. Elain turned around to face him. Azriel couldn’t see her expression but he could guess she had a fake smile plastered on. “You were so busy the entire day, I couldn’t catch hold of you!”

“And you never will.” Az heard her mumble under her breath and Az disguised his laugh into a cough. Lucien looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry did you say something?” He asked.

Az pointed towards himself. “Me? No, I don't think so. You must be hearing things, Vanserra.” Az could see Rhys and everyone else walk towards them with one question lingering in their eyes.  _ Why the hell are you talking to Vanserra? _

Lucien looked at Elain. “I wanted to talk to you about the question I asked you yesterday. If we could go somewhere…” 

Elain flinched at his words and thankfully, Rhys came up beside her and said, “Aah, Elain. I apologise for keeping you waiting. Let’s go inside now shall we.” Elain nodded her head absentmindedly and shot an apologetic look towards Lucien. 

Lucien just glared at Rhys which caused Az to smirk. He wondered why he felt happy that Lucien couldn’t talk to Elain all alone. Maybe because he had found her to be a good friend.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Nesta had been greeted by Elain's mystery man, Azriel outside the door. He seemed good enough. In the small greeting she had also gotten the other man's name, Cassian. 

She had been seated by a servant who told her that Elain had fixed seats for everyone. Her seat appeared to be the nearest to the head of the table where her father always sat. Feyre was sitting on the left side of Nesta with a seat empty in the middle, presumably for Elain. 

Soon, Elain entered the dining hall with Prince Rhysand at her side and his companions behind him. Behind all of them, Prince Lucien had also entered. 

Nesta had completely forgotten about him and Elain. From her side Feyre whispered, “I had completely forgotten that Prince Lucien was to be joining us as well.” 

Elain came and sat in between them as the others were led to their seats. “This dinner is already a nightmare.” she said as she took hold of a fork in her hand. She held it so tightly, her knuckles started turning white. From across her, Azriel saw and he smiled softly. Nesta saw that from far away in his seat, Lucien was also looking at Elain, however unaware that she was probably plotting his murder. 

Suddenly, Elain gasped. Both Feyre and Nesta looked at her while the others didn’t notice. Before Elain could tell them what happened, the King’s arrival was announced. They all stood up as the King entered the dining hall. Nesta saw that he was wearing one of his most elegant clothes. His jewel studded crown was atop his head, each jewel polished and cut to perfection. However, he was not smiling. He had stopped being pleasant after their mother’s death, 15 years ago. There were times when he would not even acknowledge any of them. He sat down on his throne-like seat at the head of the table and motioned for everyone else to be seated as well. 

Everyone was talking amongst themselves while dinner and wine was being served. After the servants left the hall, the King clinked his spoon to his glass, attracting everyone’s attention.

“I would like to welcome Prince Rhysand and his Inner Circle, Amren, Morrigan, Cassian and Azriel, to our beloved Kingdom.” He announced. Nesta took a sip of wine and sorted. “There is a motive behind this visit.” Nesta tensed. “The Mortal Kingdom and the Kingdom of Night will be forming a marriage alliance.” The sound of a spoon dropping came and they all looked towards Feyre, who was looking at the Prince with wide eyes. The King ignored her and continued, “The Prince may choose whom he wants to get married to. I hope you all enjoy your stay.” With that final statement the King sat down. Nesta let out a breath of relief. At least now, she could ensure that the Prince didn’t choose her. 

From the other side, Prince Lucien stood up, “Your Majesty, even I have an announcement that I would like to make.” The King regarded him carefully and then said, “Very well, go ahead.”

“Oh no.” Elain whispered from beside her. Then Nesta understood what was about to happen. But Lucien wouldn’t do such a thing right after the King had made that announcement, would he?

“After spending time here, I have come to enjoy this kingdom and it’s company.” Then he looked towards Elain who fidgeted nervously under his gaze. “And there is one person who has become very dear to me.” He then glanced towards the King and Elain was once again clutching her fork. “Your Majesty, I would like to ask you for Princess Elain’s hand in marriage.” 

A long duration of silence followed. Then finally, Nesta’s father said, “I would be glad to offer you her hand.” Prince Lucien had a triumphant smile on his face. “However, she will decide and tell you within two days if she accepts or not.” He continued. Elain looked up at her father in shock. “Sit down Prince Lucien.” He then clapped his hands and smiled. “Let’s start feasting.”

**\------------------------------------------------------**

After the worst dinner ever, Elain was pacing in her room. 

Elain had left dinner as soon as possible. She had lost all sense in the afternoon while she was with Azriel. She knew she had made a mistake by being a bit too straightforward. But Elain couldn’t help it. Somehow, she felt as if she could truly be herself around Azriel, even though she barely knew him. Now she feared that she might have scared him off. He had barely looked towards her after Prince Lucien announced his intentions. 

And then there was Prince Lucien. Why did he have to make a gesture in front of everyone? In front of her father? Now they all were expecting an answer from her in two day’s time. She had begun spiralling in her thoughts when suddenly there was a knock on her door. She marched towards the door and swung it open. “What is it?!” She shouted before she could even see who it was. 

“It is us, your _ saviours _ , Princess Elain!” She looked up to see both her sisters at the threshold. Nesta had an amused smile playing on her face as Feyre was bowing down in accordance with her previous comment. Elain couldn’t help but giggle. 

Nesta moved forward. “And we come bearing gifts.” She held up her hand to show Elain an entire bottle filled with whiskey. Elain gasped with awe. She held out her hand and cradled the bottle close to her chest. Feyre held up her hand which also had a bottle of whiskey. “That’s all for you. Nesta and I will share this one.” Elain laughed this time and let them into her room. Nesta sat down on a wooden chair while Feyre dropped down on the plush sofa. Elain sat on the carpet leaning against Nesta’s legs. 

Elain opened her bottle and took a huge gulp of it, the whiskey burning down her throat. “Mmmm.  _ Mother above _ , it’s been so long since I had a proper drink.”

Feyre had opened her bottle as well. “I believe the last time was when we took Prince Lucien to our beloved tavern.” She took a sip and passed the botte to Nesta. Nesta graciously accepted it and took a sip herself.

Elain groaned. “Ugh. I tried so hard to be nice, but I couldn’t. I don’t know why I ever thought it would be nice to befriend him.”

Nesta snorted. “What did you expect from little Tamilin’s best friend?” Both Elain and Nesta laughed while Feyre shifted uncomfortably. Nesta saw and bluntly asked, “What did he do now?” 

Feyre reached out and grabbed the bottle from Nesta’s hand and simply shrugged as she said, “Tamlin wants me to get married to him.” She started chugging whiskey from the bottle. Both Elain and Nesta looked at her with their jaws on the floor and eyes wide open. Nesta got up and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with another bottle in her hand. 

“We’re all going to hell anyway.”

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

“Your Majesty.” Two voices came from behind. The King turned to look at the two men standing in front of him. 

“I believe there were three of you, weren’t there?” He said as he started moving towards them. The one with long hair smiled and said, “He decided to stay a bit longer and handle things over there.”

The King smiled at them. “So both of you failed.” He shook his head at them. 

The other man just replied, “Your Majesty we haven’t failed. We are nearer to success than we ever have been.” 

The King turned around and clasped his hands together. “Then soon, we shall strike the Mortal Kingdom. And then, my child,” he pointed towards the tall one, “You shall be named King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumbr @harmonyindark245 for more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.  
> Warnings: Slight Mature Language  
> Word Count - 713  
> A small chapter, more of a filler.

Rhys couldn't sleep. He lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

King Archeron had said that he could choose out of the sisters, but it wasn't his choice, was it? Rhys couldn't make the choice for any of the princesses.

Princess Elain already seemed to have enough on her plate with Lucien and she seemed rather inclined towards Az. Rhys would love to see how Az would react to that.

Then there was Princess Nesta. Rhys shuddered at the thought. He knew that she would have the same reaction. He had seen her tense when the King had announced the marriage alliance.

In all honesty, he only wanted one princess.

Princess Feyre.

He thought of how beautiful she looked, even when she was scowling at him. How she kept glancing at him with narrowed eyes in suspicion. Even with her immense beauty, she seemed deadly. Like a rose with it's thorns.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He thought of the next day, when his actual mission would start.

* * *

Azriel was in complete gear with his dagger by his side. It was late in the night and almost all in the palace were asleep. He found it the best time to do his actual job. Spying.

He thought it was best to know as much as he could before he met the King tomorrow. He dispatched his shadows to reach the deep levels of the palace. He was used to putting his shadows on display to intimidate people not hiding them from others. But he had been ordered to hide them.

Azriel decided to personally check areas near the royal chambers. As he reached the King's personal chambers, he saw faint light coming out from under the doors. There were sounds of slight footsteps coming from the room. It appeared as if he was pacing. He sent one of his spies to check on the King as well.

He moved away and after a few minutes, he reached the Princess' tower. It seemed livelier than any other part of the palace. He silently entered and saw long corridors, all painted on.

He moved through the corridor, passing various doors. He climbed up the spiral staircase and landed on the second story. There were only three rooms, but they were far apart from each other. Each door had a special design on it. One had fire printed on it, the other had flowers and the third had the night sky.

Azriel could hear soft sounds of laughter coming from one of the rooms. "They're all so unbelievingly good looking. How is that even possible?" He recognised Princess Nesta's voice. It was followed by more giggling.

"Rhys and Cassian and Azriel and Mor and Amren. _Cauldron_ , they all look heavenly." That sounded like Elain. Azriel smiled to himself, pleased that she thought he looked heavenly.

Azriel left the Princess's towers when his spies came back to him. He thought that he had enough information to prepare him for the next day.

* * *

Cassian was up early. The sun had not yet risen into the sky but he was all ready in his gear. He was sharpening his weapons to pass the time.

The dinner had gone fairly well. The food was delicious, all the arrangements were very fancy however, Vanserra had to jump in and sour the mood. Nonetheless, Cassian didn't mind it much. He was happy that he could at least look at Nesta properly from across the table.

He had seen how she had tensed when the marriage alliance had been brought up. And how she glared at Lucien when he asked for Elain's hand. He had absolutely loved the scowl that appeared on her face whenever she saw him looking at her.

The first rays of light had started pouring through the windows as Cassian got up from his seat. He moved towards the massive windows and stood in front of it, drinking in the entire view.

He had to admit, it was quite beautiful. Maybe it wasn't as drab as he thought. Cassian wished to go and see the entire kingdom and its beauty. Unfortunately, he wasn't there for touring. He was there for a mission and with the onset of the sun, he was officially on duty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.
> 
> Warnings: Slight Mature Language
> 
> Word Count - 1.2k
> 
> Another short chapter. From now on, I'll hopefully be posting a chapter on Tuesdays and Saturdays.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

A loud banging sound on the door woke Nesta up. She groaned and sat up to see Elain sprawled beside her on the bed and apparently, some time in the middle of the night, Feyre had fallen onto the floor.

Nesta's head was pounding and the sunlight hurt her eyes. And the banging on the door was certainly not helping.

"Ugh! Someone stop that wretched sound! I feel as if my head is going to explode!" Feyre groaned from the floor.

Elain huffed and elegantly got up. She turned to look at both Nesta and Feyre and shook her head in disappointment. "You shouldn't have drunk an entire bottle when you knew it would kill you the next morning."

Feyre gasped dramatically and Nesta glared at Elain. "You drank the same as we did." She said blandly.

Elain nodded her head. "Yes, yes I did. However, I know how to handle my liquor. I've had tons of practice." Suddenly, the entire atmosphere in the room went down. Elain instantly averted her eyes, as if she realised what she was saying.

"Oh, Elain, it has nothing to do with practice." Feyre said, trying to brighten the mood. " You're just fancier than us." She was still sprawled on the floor.

"And how does being fancy have anything to do with this?" Nesta asked her with eyebrows raised.

Feyre got up and shot an angry look towards the door, "Fancy people know how to properly behave in front of people. Whereas people like us, dear Nesta, don't give a rat's ass about what people think."

Elain giggled as Feyre stumbled onto the bed. She moved towards the door and opened it a bit, speaking to the person outside softly. Nesta held her head and cursed herself for drinking so much the previous night.

The sisters had bonded over whiskey and the talk of idiotic men who thought they could own them. Nesta had already told Lord Thomas that she was not interested. Elain did not want to be with Prince Lucien at all and had contemplated delaying the answer as Prince Rhysand was also there, but they all knew she wasn't really interested in Prince Rhysand.

Feyre had remained silent though. She had just said that she would think about it. Nesta hated that she couldn't do anything for her sister. They had never gotten along well only because they were too similar. It was one of the things Nesta regretted the most. Recently, they had been on better terms, unfortunately, Feyre had distanced herself once again, all due to Tamlin. If it were Nesta's choice, she would have gotten rid of him the first day he had demeaned them.

Elain closed the door and stood in front of the bed with mocking eyes. She grinned as she said. "It seems that dear father has called for us in his meeting room, instantly."

Nesta scowled at Elain as Feyre fell back onto the floor, groaning. "Ugh, fuck."

* * *

Elain was smiling. Brightly. A bit too much than normal, but no one would've noticed any difference. Princess Elain was only known for smiles and kindness. No one knew about the girl who had once been so depressed, she had taken to liquor and frequent visits to opium dens. But she was over that now. At least she thought so.

Behind her, Nesta was walking slowly holding onto the wall and Feyre was stumbling, muttering curses every now and then. Elain giggled a bit.

Suddenly, the royal chamber's door was opened by the royal soldiers. Elain walked at the head of the group and moved into the meeting room. It had been made in such a way that no one could hear a word from outside.

In the room Elain saw the three men standing in front of her father.

Rhys looked bored and was in some form of gear. Azriel and Cassian both looked alert and were completely in gear with leathers and daggers. They all had an aura of darkness around them. Elain considered them as dark knights in shining armour.

As soon as they heard the princesses enter, they all looked towards them. Elain's father looked towards them as well. He regarded Elain with a nod and then looked back at Feyre and Nesta, who were stumbling and slouching, respectively.

She saw the three men shoot amused looks in their directions while her father just narrowed his eyes at them. He then capped his hands together, the sound echoing through the room. Feyre and Nesta instantly stood up straight in attention and eyes widened. The three of them moved forward and knelt in front of their father in greeting.

When they got up and moved back, the king stood up. "First things first," He announced and pointed towards Elain, "Princess Elain, you shall not marry Prince Lucien and Princess Feyre," He then pointed towards Feyre, "You shall not consider the Captain's proposal."

* * *

Feyre's jaw dropped down. _What did her father mean when he said that she should not consider Tamlin's proposal? And how did he even know in the first place?_ Feyre thought.

The King smiled at her. "I have a few spies here and there." From her side, Cassian started coughing.

"Is this because Prince Rhysand has to choose one of us?" Feyre sputtered.

The King shook his head slowly, "Not at all. Infact, his main motive to be here isn't even related to marriage."

"Then why is he here? Why are _they_ here?" Nesta said from the back, silently observing the three men, her gaze lingering on Cassian.

The King looked at her with narrowed eyes. "They're here to protect you."

All three sisters widened her eyes. Nesta was the one who spoke up. "Protect us? As in one man for each?"

Cassian spoke up from the side. "Yes, Princess Nesta. You get to play damsel in distress."

Nesta scowled at him. Feyre looked at her father as she said, "We can protect ourselves, very well, father. There is no need for someone else to be handed the task."

The King looked at her. "Feyre, I know you can protect yourself, but you need _them_ to help you." Feyre understood what message had been hidden in that statement. She nodded and backed away.

When she looked at her sisters, she saw from their faces that they had understood as well.

"Father, who will be appointed to whom?" Elain asked softly, looking down at her sandals. Feyre felt a surge of nausea wave over her.

The King sat back down on his throne and waved his hand in the sky as he declared the pairs.

"Princess Nesta will be with the Spymaster, Azriel.

Princess Elain will be with Prince Rhysand.

And Feyre will be with General Cassian."

Feyre turned towards a potted plant and heaved into it, expelling all the alcohol from the previous night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.  
> Warnings: Slight Mature Language  
> Word Count - 1.1k  
> Sorry for the short chapters, I’ve not been well the past few days and I couldn’t write much.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Rhysand had stepped out of the room along with Azriel and Cassian, leaving the Princesses inside with the King. They were to wait for the princesses to come outside and to act as a personal bodyguard to them. He knew that the only reason he was paired with Elain was because the King wanted him to choose Elain. Nonetheless, Rhys was used to shocking people in the most splendid way possible.

Cassian grinned menacingly. “So, Az, you got Nesta, huh? Good luck dealing with that one.”

Az gave him a blank look, “You jealous?” 

Cassian got thrown off his balance and Rhys started laughing. Cassian looked towards him and said, “What are you laughing at? You’re probably  _ dying _ to be in my place.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes at Cassian. “Don’t try to do anything.” Cassian smirked and from behind them Az exhaled a heavy breath. Rhys turned towards him and said in a serious manner, “Next time, before giving any information to the King, you will tell me first. You will only tell him what he needs to know. And keep a check on Mor and Amren, they will be handling whoever seems suspicious and might need some assistance.” He paused and then continued with a smirk, “And don’t worry, I won’t tell Elain about your bad habits.” 

Az rolled his eyes and Cassian let out a chuckle. Just then, the doors behind them opened and the three princesses came out moving in synchronization.

Rhysand tried looking at Feyre but she would not meet his gaze. It was almost as if she was avoiding his gaze on purpose.

Princess Nesta walked away from all of them and Azriel followed, without uttering a single word. Feyre walked towards Cassian and gave him a speculative look. Elain just gracefully walked towards him and smiled generously and held onto his arm. 

“Shall we go m’lady?” Rhys asked with a grin. 

“We shall.” She replied with an equally mischievous grin. 

**\-------------------------**

Nesta was walking with no specific destination in mind. She just needed to get away from her father and her sisters.

Fortunately, her new companion had no issues with that.

She turned her head to watch Azriel, the  _ spymaster _ , walking as a proper soldier, looking ahead and not minding Nesta’s gaze. She eyed him carefully. What made him a spymaster? Was it his skill of remaining quiet or his capability of observing everyone with a deadly eye.

He met her gaze and Nesta gave a levelled stony glare. “What are your true intentions of being here?”

His expression didn’t falter as he told her, “I’m here to figure out all of the secrets hidden in your precious kingdom.”

She had not been expecting such a straight forward answer. “And how will you be doing that? You are but one man and this kingdom is very vast.”

He walked towards her as he said, “You’ll see very soon princess Nesta, that I alone am enough for your entire kingdom.” He moved past her as she just stood there, taking in his answer. 

**\-------------------------**

Feyre found the General a very amusing man. He had not stopped making jokes on various small things he could point out. She was having a much better time than she would’ve expected, especially after she puked her liver out in front of the Prince. And his other two companions. 

The previous night she had made up her mind that she would not let Tamlin rule over her. And when she had slept, she had dreamt of one man she had not expected. Prince Rhysand. 

His violet eyes, filled with starlight and his magical features and his-

No. She would not think about him at all. It was very obvious that her father wanted the Prince to be with Elain. And Feyre didn’t even like him. She was in love with Tamlin, wasn’t she?

“Princess, I will get a headache if you continue thinking with so much distress.” Cassian turned to look at her. “What is it about my brother that has you so tensed?”

Feyre looked at him with her eyes wide. “What do you mean?” 

“I may be a bit of an idiot, but I’m not blind.” He laughed and moved forward, his hands touching the carvings on the wall. “The way your shoulders slightly slumped when the King announced the pairs, then how you avoided all eye contact with him as soon as you let out all of your previous night’s drinks. How is your head by the way?” 

“Fuck you.” She muttered. Cassian laughed and moved ahead, leaving her behind.

**\-------------------**

Elain was out in the garden with Rhys. He was moving beside her eyeing the garden with awe. 

“Do you not have any gardens in your land?” She asked with a smirk.

“We do, but none are as beautiful as this. You must be having a huge array of gardeners for this, am I right?” He asked.

Elain hid the blush rising on her face. “Um, no, most of them have been done by me.” 

Rhys looked up at her in surprise. “Wow, these are wonderful Elain. You are exceptionally good at this.” 

“Might we address the real reason we are here?” Elain pointed out directly. 

Rhys shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Your father wants us to be together.” She just smiled back at him. “But, that is something neither of us want, is it?” He said with narrowed eyes. 

“Why yes Prince Rhys. It is extremely obvious that you have eyes for Feyre and I can assure you that she will love to give you a nice little challenge.” She said while she clasped her hands together. 

“And just to be clear, I have no intentions of being with Prince Lucien either.” Elain added instantly. She shivered at the thought of having to get married to the other prince.

Elain had been glad when her father had told her that she was not to accept Prince Lucien. At least now, she could hope of being with someone she wanted to be with. 

The thought gave Elain a very good idea. She abruptly turned towards the entrance of the garden. 

“What is it Elain?” Rhys asked.

“I have a very good idea. Tell your companions to be prepared just before sunset, two days from now.” Elain said as she started moving away from the Prince.

“Where will we be going?”

Elain turned around and gave him a wicked smile. “We’ll be going to Rita’s.”

**\-------------------**

The King sat in his chambers as the gold haired man walked up behind him. 

“Your Majesty, I am prepared for our next step. Tell me when to leave and I shall.” He said.

The King stared at the tree outside, only it’s silhouette visible in the dusk. “Very well, my child. Very well. Leave now and remember to tell King Archeron who caused his downfall. Ensure that my name is the last he hears as the light leaves his eyes.”

The man behind him smirked. “As you wish your majesty.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.  
> Warnings: Slight Mature Language  
> Word Count - 2.1k  
> Elriel shippers, hope you all enjoy it!

Elain was ready much before time. She was wearing a dress that would be considered scandalous if she were to go somewhere other than Rita’s. She had a long overcoat hiding most of the bodice, only her sandals visible underneath.

The previous two days had not gone differently. After breakfast, she would meet up with Rhys and they would talk about their likes and dislikes, their kingdom and various other random topics. After lunch, she crossed paths with Azriel as both of them had to train at that time. 

Dinner would be a casual affair and after that she would spend most of the night dreaming of the man she had trained with. Seeing Azriel train shirtless from the past days, had only encouraged her fantasies.

She reached the main doorway only to find Azriel already prepared and waiting for others. She would not lie to herself and say that she was not glad that she would be able to get some time alone with him. As she moved closer to him, she cleared her throat, catching his attention.

He turned around and looked at her from up to down, eyeing her overcoat with much suspicion. “Why do I have a feeling that whatever you’re wearing underneath is bound to surprise me?” Elain loved the way his hazel eyes had a glint of amusement in them. She imagined what they would look like after spending an entire night together, uncovering their secrets, one by one. 

Elain gave him a sly smirk as she said, “Why don’t you ask your spies?” 

Azriel’s expression faltered for a moment, before he regained his composure as he asked her, “I beg your pardon? I do not understand.”

“Well, you are the Spymaster. You obviously have spies to help you out, don’t you?” She said. Elain was feeling bolder than she usually was whenever she was around Azriel. There was something about him that made Elain a much better version of herself. Then there was also the fact that his looks could literally kill. 

Azriel nodded. “Rhys just said that we were to be ready by sunset. Would you mind telling where we are going?” He questioned her.

“We are going to one of the best places to go in our kingdom.” Elain said. 

“A bit more information would help, you know.” Azriel said. She looked at him and smiled. He gave her a flustered look.

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll know soon enough, I’m sure.” With that she ended their conversation and the others started coming their way. 

**\----------------------------**

Feyre was glad that they were all going to Rita’s. What better way to uncover one’s secret when one is drunk? Feyre figured she would easily get the Prince drunk and make him spill all of his intentions. Feyre knew she herself was in no state to drink again. At least not until a few years. She was shocked at Elain’s ability to remain calm after a night of heavy drinking. 

She had spent the past two days with the General, Cassian. He had told her about his job and had also offered to train with her once she had expressed her interests in swordfighting. They had started training at 7 in the morning and she had to say, it was much better than training with Tamlin. 

Feyre wore one of her better dresses. She intended to get to know most of the guests that had come to visit. Especially the two females whom she had no interaction with yet. Underneath her dress, she also hid two daggers on each thigh, just in case they were required. 

There was a knock on her door when she had finished readying herself. She expected it to be either of her sisters or Cassian. 

She did not expect, however, to come face to face with a blonde haired woman dressed completely in red. She recognised her as Morrigan, one of their guests.

“Hello!” She exclaimed. “My name is Morrigan, but call me Mor!” Feyre winced slightly as Mor’s voice echoed off the stone walls. 

Feyre clutched her dress as she said, “Princess Feyre Archeron.” 

Mor waved her hand. “Oh, I already know. Come on, let’s go. I thought it would be nice to come and meet you.” Before Feyre could say anything, she added, “And don’t worry, Rhys did not send me here.” She tangled her arm with Feyre’s as she said, “In all honesty, Rhys would bite off my head if he knew I was with you.” 

“Why is that?” Feyre found herself asking. 

Mor glanced towards her once and started moving forward, pulling Feyre along with her. “Well, that is something only he himself could tell you. Enough about my stupid cousin. Tell me about yourself. And where are we going? No one told me anything and it’s making me anxious.”

Feyre smiled to herself. She had not even known Mor for more than a minute and had already considered her a very nice person to be friends with. And she knew that she needed one of those.

**\----------------------------**

Cassian knew he was taking a great risk by standing outside her chambers, waiting for her. He knew she would definitely castrate him once she saw him, but he found that he could not stay away from her. There was something about Princess Nesta. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 

The door in front of opened and she stood before him, in a long overcoat. She settled her gaze on him and scowled. Oh how he loved that scowl.

Cassian smirked at her. “Let’s go Princess, your sisters are waiting for you.” He held his hand out for her. She didn’t accept it just like he expected. 

“I was not aware that you were going to be here.” She said cautiously. 

“Well, then whom did you think was going to be here? Certainly not someone more handsome than what you got.” He remarked. 

She narrowed his eyes. “Actually, yes, I did. I had expected the spymaster to be here.” She simply said. Cassian couldn’t do anything about the small feeling of jealousy that piqued within him. 

He pushed it all aside and said, “Well, Azriel had to go do some other important stuff and I thought I could come here instead of wasting my time.”

At that, Nesta turned towards him abruptly and glared at him. “Being here is the equivalent of wasting your time?”

_ Shit.  _ “No, that’s not what I meant Princess.” 

Nesta didn’t care to listen though. “Just keep quiet and let me go.” 

After that Cassian stayed silent the entire way till the entrance where everyone was already there, waiting for them. Rhys sent him a confused look and Cassian only gave him a look that said, _ I screwed up big time. _

**\----------------------------**

Rhysand spent 15 minutes in the carriage wondering one thing, _ Where the hell were they going?  _ He sat beside Feyre who had unknowingly sat very close to him. He did not mind it all, though. He did mind that the entire journey, she did not pay him any attention. She was talking to everyone else, even Amren, but not him. 

When they finally reached their destination and got out of the carriage, Rhys found himself standing in front of a huge building from which lights were pouring out. It seemed more crowded than any normal place. As soon as he entered the building, he realised that Rita’s was a tavern. It was filled with a lot of men and very few women. 

Someone handed all of them a glass filled with drinks. Feyre turned around and looked at him for the first time that evening. “Don’t worry. Drink up. You’ll be needing it.” She smiled at him and turned around. He emptied his glass in one gulp and realised it was vodka mixed with some sweet juice.

The three sisters moved ahead together and removed their coats, revealing a short dress, reaching their mid thighs, and stuck very closely to their body. From beside him, Az started choking on his drink and Mor laughed loudly. Cassian patted him on the back until he stopped choking and all of them looked at the sisters with wide eyes. 

Feyre was wearing a dark blue shimmery dress. The three of them walked up to the lady tending the bar and got three drinks for themselves. All three of them downed it in one gulp. 

Mor and Amren moved ahead and joined them, leaving behind the three males, dumbstruck.

**\----------------------------**

Az tried his best to not stare. He really did. But he could not help whenever his gaze involuntarily shifted towards Elain. She was wearing a dark pink dress, covered in glitters and it reached her mid thigh. 

He was used to seeing females wear such dresses back in his kingdom but he had not expected to see Elain ever wearing something of such. In gowns, Elain looked pretty and beautiful, like a true princess, but at that moment, in that dress of hers and drinking down whiskey as if there was no tomorrow, she looked like a goddess. And Azriel would be damned if he said he didn’t want to spend every second of his life worshipping her. 

He didn’t know where he was getting these thoughts from. He was on a mission and he shouldn't be getting distracted by one princess. Unfortunately, he couldn’t convey the same message to his mind. 

She was sitting on a barstool, alone, nursing a drink. Her sisters were nowhere to be seen and he thought he should go sit with her, just in case she needed help. 

He slid onto the seat beside her. Without turning towards him she said, “If you care for your life, I suggest you go away this instant.” Az wouldn’t have felt threatened if it weren't for the little needle she had placed right near his thigh. 

He smiled and raised both his hands in surrender. “You have me defeated.” 

Elain turned and looked at him, her eyes lighting up as soon as she saw him. “Azzie! I didn’t see you there!” 

Az smiled at her. “You’re drunk.” He stated. 

She shook her head. “Nah. Just a little bit tipsy.” She said as she pinched two of her fingers together. “So, what do you think of the dress?” She asked him.

Az looked down at her once again. “Uh… You look nice.” He said hesitantly.

She shook her head in dismay. “The truth Azzie.” She leaned towards him and whispered conspicuously. “There’s no one here to listen to our words and watch our actions.” 

Az found himself leaning towards her as well. “Actions, huh?” He whispered as well. 

They were very close to each other. He could feel her hot breath. “We could do whatever we want and there will be no one stopping us.” She leaned in closer, her gaze focussed on his lips.

“You look incredibly sexy.” He said as he finally closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers. 

She instantly increased the pace. She grasped onto his forearm and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Azriel moved his hand from her shoulder, down to her back, caressing her long, soft hair. He moved his other hand to cup her face. 

Everything around them ceased to exist. Az could barely taste alcohol on her lips. He knew from her bright eyes that she was completely in her senses. 

She raised her hands and held onto his shoulders. They broke apart slightly, both panting heavily. She looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by the barmaid. 

“Princess, you need to hide now.” She said urgently. Elain looked confused. She turned her gaze towards the entrance and widened her eyes in shock. She then grabbed Azriel and went in the opposite direction of the entrance.

Azriel glanced at the entrance, but couldn’t see much due to the crowd. All he could make out was a tall man with furious green eyes and golden hair. 

**\----------------------------**

The man with golden hair stood in front of King Archeron, handing him a goblet filled with wine. 

“How was your journey, Captain?” The King asked as he took a sip of wine. The man did not reply, just sat in a chair in front of a fireplace. “Captain, I asked you something.” 

He just said, “King.” 

King Archeron looked at him with narrowed eyes. “What do you mean?” 

The Captain stretched his legs in front of him. “I am the King now.”

The King looked at him furiously. “What rubbish?!” Suddenly, the King felt unable to breathe. His throat felt parched and his mouth numbed. 

His vision started darkening and he collapsed onto the floor. He saw the Captain move towards him and look down at him with a sneer on his face. 

“You will never succeed.” The King rasped.

The man just laughed wickedly. “Oh poor Archeron.” He moved towards the throne, gazing at the portrait of the King with his three daughters. The King closed his eyes as he lost the fight within him. 

“I just did.”

**\----------------------------**


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.  
> Warnings: Slight Mature Language  
> Word Count - 3k  
> Lot of shit’s happening.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Nesta sat alone in a corner, watching everyone from afar. She had limited herself to only two drinks that night. Or she had meant to, at least. She had spent some time with Amren, who was indeed a force to be reckoned with. She was enjoying most of the night. 

That was until some random idiot came and sat beside her. 

“Hello there! What is such a beautiful lady doing out here all alone?” The man slurred.

Nesta inwardly groaned.  _ Perfect, he’s drunk too. _

“I’m sorry but please go find a different seat.” She said, more politely than needed.

“There’s no need for that, I can make you feel good.” The man started moving towards her when suddenly someone put a hand on Nesta’s shoulder. 

“She said no.” A deep male voice that Nesta had despised, but had started to like as well, said from behind her. She turned her head around and looked up at his eyes which were blazing with anger. Then, she turned towards the man and held his hand. The man smiled at the start, but later his face changed into one of agony and pain. 

“I really think you should go now.” Nesta bit out. She released his pinky and pushed him away. The man stood up almost immediately and ran off, not looking back at her direction even once. 

Cassian huffed out a laugh and sat down beside her. “Nesta Archeron, what is it about you that has men running for their lives?”

“Perhaps it’s my killing beauty?” Nesta joked. She felt Cassian shake with laughter. 

“My, my. A joke and a smile. Am I in heaven?” Nesta smiled once again. She gulped down her entire drink and motioned for one more. She had long forgotten her two drink rule.

“Is there something that you need?” Nesta questioned. 

“Oh, no. I just came here to assist you. You seemed lonely sitting here.”

Nesta rested her head on the table. “I am lonely,” Cassian looked startled at her words. “But in a much different way than anyone could think of.” He gave her a perplexed look. She did not know why she had said that, but now that she had, she could not prevent the flow of words that came out of her. “All my sisters have someone who loves them or cares about them and here I am, the cruel princess.” She turned her head towards Cassian. “I am unlovable.” She whispered as she felt tears sting her eyes.

Cassian brought his hand near her face and wiped her tears as he said in a serious face, “You’re not unlovable Nesta. And you are not cruel, at all. You are beautiful and a very strong woman, who can scare the shit out of me.” 

She let out a chuckle. Yes. She was strong. She wasn’t one of those who would cry out her sorrows just after a few drinks. 

Maybe it was because of the man sitting beside her. Maybe for once, Nesta wanted to be her true self in front of someone. And maybe she could allow it. Cassian would leave in a few weeks time and forget about her. And she would remain as the cruel sister, no one truly knowing how much she cared. 

She lifted her head from the table and noticed that she was very close to Cassian. He had rugged look, but that did not make him any less handsome. And his hazel eyes made Nesta feel safer than she had ever felt in a very long time. She figured that if she moved her head a bit, she would be able to kiss him.

She probably would’ve, if it weren’t for the churning within her, that caused her to straighten. 

_ Something was wrong. _ She knew it. She had to go find her sisters.

“Nesta, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Cassian asked worriedly. Nesta didn’t think before she grabbed his hand and went in search of her sisters. 

**\------------------------------------**

Rhys was drunk. 

He had not expected to become so intoxicated. But whenever Feyre came towards him for a drink, he himself took one as well, in hopes of getting a chance to talk to her.

So far, he had only managed to get knocked out of his senses. He looked at Feyre dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The way she was moving made her look as if she had no care for the world. 

Rhys felt as if the world was torturing him. Only allowing him to view from afar, unable to actually do anything. 

He saw Mor move far away with another female, leaving Feyre alone on the dance floor. Mor looked at his direction and gave him a wink, mouthing the words  _ Go. _

Rhys considered it as his opportunity to make a move. He got up and started moving towards Feyre slowly, eyeing her entire appearance. 

As he got close enough, he could scent her and he felt his primal instincts kick in. She truly was divine. 

He stood right behind her and slid his hands onto her waist. She stilled, but only for a moment. Then, she started moving and turned around, facing him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“I’m just dancing.” Rhys answered simply, his gaze focussed on her eyes. 

She bit her lip. “I meant, what are you doing here, in the mortal kingdom.” 

Rhys moved his gaze from her eyes down to her soft, pink lips. “I’m here to marry you.” Feyre seemed content with the answer and closed her eyes. Rhys pulled her closer into him. “Will you marry me, Feyre darling?” He whispered softly. 

She nodded her head, “Maybe, maybe not.” She whispered as well. 

He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger. “That wasn’t a proper answer Feyre darling.” 

“ _ Prick _ .” She said with a sly smirk. “What would you do if I said yes?” 

Rhys smiled as he bent down and nuzzled her neck with his nose, placing soft, open mouthed kisses as he moved up from her collarbone towards her ear. “Why don’t I show you instead?” He whispered menacingly. 

He felt her shudder and she pressed herself closer to him, almost aligning their bodies. 

The world around them had vanished. 

Rhys slowly moved his hands down from her shoulders and tangled their fingers together. He pressed their hand in between them and kissed Feyre softly. She matched her movements with his. 

All of his senses were filled with _ her _ . How she felt in his hands, how she smelled, how she rocked her hips into his. Rhys let out a groan. His heart was beating obnoxiously fast and he could feel other parts of him getting excited as well. 

His hands roamed around her body as if they had a mind of their own. His hands lowered down to her backside, touching skin, when she suddenly broke apart from him.

Rhys opened his eyes and looked at her. She stood wide eyed, fear evident in her eyes. “Feyre, what is it?” 

She met his eyes and muttered. “Something’s wrong. We need to get to my sisters.  _ Now. _ ” Feyre pulled him off the dance floor. 

“I don’t get it, what happened?” Rhys asked as they hurriedly walked away. 

Feyre turned abruptly and kissed him swiftly. “I swear I will explain  _ everything _ . But we need to go.” And both of them went off to find the other two princesses and his brothers.

**\------------------------------------**

Azriel had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that something was extremely wrong. All his shadows were getting restless and they had started moving around Elain. He did not even know where he actually was. 

Last thing he remembered was kissing Elain. The next moment, he had been dragged into some hidden tunnel. 

The entry to the tunnel opened and his brothers along with Feyre and Nesta hurried inside. 

Cassian gave a weird look pointed towards Elain and said, “What happened to her?”

Az turned his gaze towards Elain. As soon as they had entered the tunnel, she had slumped against the wall and had become completely still. 

Her eyes were wide open, glazed and she was staring at one particular spot on the stone wall. She was as still as a statue. 

“I don’t know.” He said at the same time as Nesta said, “Nothing.” 

He looked at her in doubt but she didn’t even glance at him. She moved towards Elain and shook her roughly. “ELAIN!” She shouted, loud enough to wake up the dead. 

Elain jolted and blinked her eyes rapidly. She looked at her sisters in terror.

“Someone’s here to kill us. All six of us.” She said as she looked at each one of them in worry. 

The three brothers shared a look.  _ Send your spies to take a look and I’ll tell Mor and Amren to leave and return to Velaris, now _ . Rhys said in Azriel’s mind. 

Az sent his spies outside to check on what was wrong and had the princesses worried. 

“Did you see who it was?” Feyre asked. Elain shook her head. 

“No. Somehow, that person managed to sneak away from my sight. It was as if they knew exactly what to do to ensure I wouldn’t be able to intercept them.” She said.

Feyre let out a frustrated noise. “What exactly did you see before you came into the tunnel?” 

Elain let out a shaky breath and looked at Feyre apologetically. “That’s just it, Feyre. I didn’t see anything. Alis was the one who came and told me to go hide. She probably recognised the person was coming to harm me.”

“You didn’t see them inside the tavern as well?” Feyre asked.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t.” Elain answered. Azriel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He remembered Elain’s expression changing when she had seen a man at the entrance of the tavern. He was sure that she had seen who was trying to kill them. But why was she hiding it from them?

Nesta spoke up from behind them, “If all six of us are here, then whose death did I feel?” She slowly moved towards Feyre and Elain. 

All three sisters looked at each other and Az saw as realisation crossed their faces. 

He looked at Rhys and Cassian and saw that even they were unable to understand anything that was going on. 

“Father!” The three of them gasped. 

Just then, Azriel’s shadows reported back to him. They told him that there was a man in the tavern that had recently killed and was on the look for royal blood.

But before Az could say anything, the three sisters ran off, deeper into the tunnel. 

**\------------------------------------**

Cassian had no clue what the fuck was happening. 

All he could make out from the previous discussion was that something was wrong, someone was  _ dead _ , someone was going to  _ kill them _ and the three sisters were definitely hiding something  _ big _ . 

He followed as the sisters ran deeper into the dark tunnel, which again he was clueless about. Az and Rhys were beside him and they all had looks of confusion on their face. 

_ Who the hell is trying to kill us? _ Rhys asked in their minds. Cassian shrugged and Az didn’t reply at all. He looked towards Elain and something flashed in his eyes that Cassian couldn’t exactly place. 

Cassian himself looked towards Nesta. He had been so close to kissing her. What would've happened if they had kissed? How would’ve she reacted? 

Unfortunately, he would never know. 

“Someone tell us where are we fucking running off to!” Rhys exclaimed, causing everyone to stop. Feyre turned behind and gave him a look that Cassian had not seen her give anyone. 

“Our father is in danger.” She said softly. She had a different look in her eyes when she looked at Rhys. Cassian wondered what had changed between them.

Az stepped up and asked, “And how can you be so sure of that?”

“I felt it. Just like I feel it every time someone close to us dies.” Nesta said softly, as if all hope had left her. Cassian moved towards her on his own, holding her hand in support. 

She looked up into his eyes and he could see something much deeper hidden inside her eyes.

Behind all of them Elain stood wringing her hands. “We are our kingdom’s greatest secret.” She declared. All of them looked towards her. She expelled a long breath. “The three princesses of the mortal kingdom possess powers. That is the big secret. That is the only reason you were invited and told to be near us. If there was any power surge from us, it would be mistaken as yours.”

_ But why hide? _ Cassian wondered. 

He must have said it aloud because Elain then said, “People wouldn’t have reacted well if they found out that the future ruler of their kingdom are not mortal.”

“What are your powers?” Cassian asked. 

Feyre started moving ahead. “Let’s discuss this while we are walking, we need to reach father on time.” She walked ahead and then abruptly turned back, “And this is a secret tunnel which directly connects with our tower.” 

All of them started moving as Nesta told them about their powers. “I possess the ability to sense death. It’s a really weird churning inside my stomach. And please don’t ask how I figured it out.” She waited for someone to speak. When no one did, she continued. “Elain can see the future and Feyre’s blood can heal.” 

“You have self healing abilities?” Rhys asked in awe.

Feyre shook her head. “No, my blood needs to be ingested for the healing process to work.” She twisted her nose. “I really don’t enjoy it.”

“What do you know about our powers?” Azriel asked the sisters.

“Everything.” Elain said bluntly. She glanced towards Az and smirked. “Scared  _ shadowsinger _ ?” 

Azriel remained quiet, his face not betraying a single emotion, however, Cassian did not miss the smell of arousal that came from him.

After that no one spoke. They walked into the tunnel for a few more minutes when they came across a large door. Feyre opened it and it led directly into what Cassian assumed as Elain’s sleeping chambers. 

They all quickly moved towards the King’s tower. When they neared, Cassian saw Az’s hand reach for his dagger. Nesta tried opening the door but it wouldn’t budge. 

Rhys and Cassian used their powers to open the door and when they did, they did not expect to find King Archeron lying lifeless on the floor. 

**\------------------------------------**

Elain did not know what to think when she saw her father lying dead on the floor. She had always known it was bound to happen, but seeing him lifeless in front of her made her head spin.

Feyre rushed to her father and took a dagger out from under her dress.  _ Her dress _ ! Elain had not even realised that they were wearing their dresses without any overcoat. Suddenly from behind her, she felt someone place a shirt over her. 

She glanced behind her shoulder and saw that Azriel had removed his shirt and had given it to her, and he himself stood in his undershirt. The other two males did the same, covering her sisters with their shirts. 

Feyre had slit her forearm and put it near father’s mouth in hope that he would heal. 

Rhys looked up at them and gave a grave look, “He was poisoned. It must’ve been around an hour ago.” He looked down at the king again. “I don’t think you can save him Feyre.” He told her softly. Feyre looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

Elain herself stumbled backward. Azriel caught hold of her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. 

“Who did this?” Nesta said furiously. Elain turned her head and looked at her. She was shaking with anger. She snapped her head towards Elain, her eyes turning silver. “I know you know who did this. Tell me and I will not spare them.” 

Elain looked towards Feyre who was looking between her and Nesta, grasping Rhys’ hand tightly. 

Az moved his hand on Elain’s back in a soft caress. She gulped before she answered, “It was Tamlin.” Feyre’s expression was one of panic. “Tamlin killed father and now he’s probably going to do the same to us.” There was complete silence for a moment. They heard sounds of marching coming from outside the room.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Tamlin marched in with an army of soldiers marching behind him. All six of them looked at him in surprise.

Tamlin smirked triumphantly. He looked back towards the soldiers and ordered, “Capture the three men. And take the princesses into their room and ensure they stay there. 

“You have no right to do that.” Nesta stated in a bold voice. 

Tamlin smiled cynically. “Weak, little Princess. You’ll see that I can do whatever I want. I am the King now.” Feyre stared at him in disbelief.

Elain felt Azriel’s grip tighten around her as the soldiers started moving towards them. She saw that Cassian had pulled Nesta behind him and Rhys was covering Feyre. They both had a murderous look on their face. She looked up at Az and saw that he too shared the same murderous glare. 

“I love you.” She told him softly. Tears fell from her eyes, even though she tried to stop them. 

He looked down at her with soft eyes. “That sounds like a goodbye.” He whispered. “This isn’t a goodbye.” He bent down and kissed her. She felt arms pulling them apart, but both of them held on to each other. 

“Don’t touch her!” She heard Cassian scream. She herself could feel Rhys’ power surging. But she could only think of how she was being separated from the man who haunted her dreams before she had even met him. 

The man whom she loved.

Finally, the soldiers managed to pull them apart. And she could do nothing as Azriel was snatched away from her.

**\----------------------------------**


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.  
> Warnings: Mentions of Self Harm and Slight Mature Language  
> Word Count - 2.6k  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Feyre was sitting on a stool in front of a mirror, wearing a puffy dress and being dolled up for Tamlin. 

A week ago, she would’ve been happy, being given such honor from the man she loved. But now, she despised him. She hated him. She loved someone else. 

She loved Rhysand. 

She herself was shocked when she realised. She did not believe that she could fall in love with a man whom she did not know. But she found that she couldn’t stand staying a single day without him. 

The past week, she had stayed away from Tamlin as much as possible. 

After he had imprisoned Rhys, Cassian and Azriel, Tamlin had locked the three sisters in their own rooms, with a female servant present inside. Feyre had heard Nesta’s shouting the entire night. 

After that night, she had not seen Nesta, nor Elain. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Feyre had returned to her old, soulless husk. She could not recognize herself, her face caked with makeup. 

The two servants beside her helped her up and led her out of her room. There were two soldiers stationed outside. They escorted her through the palace into the throne room where Tamlin sat leisurely. 

She tried to hide her disgust. She had not been allowed to see her father’s body. She didn’t even know where it was. 

Nesta was standing in one corner, sneering at anyone who came near her. If Feyre hadn’t been so distraught, she would’ve smiled. 

“Feyre! Please come and sit beside me.” Tamlin beckons me forward and points towards a small oak chair beside his majestic throne. 

No. Not his. Her father’s throne. Her throne.

She walked up and sat on the seat without sparing him a glance. Prince Lucien comes in front of them and kneels. Feyre looks around searching for Elain, but she could not find her anywhere. She looked towards Nesta and she just just shrugged at Feyre. 

“Prince Lucien, where is your princess?” Tamlin asked.

“She’s not well your majesty, she is resting in her room.” Lucien answered. Tamlin smiled.

“She’s one of the fierce ones, isn’t she? Keep that one on a tight leash, you’ll never know when she’ll fly away.” He told her. Feyre clenched her fist at the mention of keeping her sister tied up and held down. She saw Nesta reacting in a similar way. 

“Of course your majesty.” Lucien said. He averted his eyes from Tamlin’s as if he were hiding something. Feyre looked at him speculatively, in hope of figuring it out. But before she could, Tamlin rose, taking Feyre along with him. 

“I want to make an announcement.” He declared as he gave Feyre a smile. She inwardly flinched. “Feyre and I have decided that in one days time from now, we shall be getting married.” Feyre looked at Tamlin in shock. “And we have a very esteemed guest we need to welcome.” He turned towards the big doors as they opened and said, “I would now welcome the King of Hybern to my kingdom!” 

**\------------------------------------**

Azriel was exhausted. He had been locked in a wretched cell for the past one week. It would have been extremely drab if it had not been for the daily visits Elain paid him. 

He remembered how she had looked at him when she said that she loved him. He would’ve said it back if it weren’t a good bye. He knew he had been in love with her. Probably since their first meeting when she had tricked him into taking a walk with him, or maybe during the time they trained together. But he was sure by the time they had first kissed at Rita’s. 

Elain would sneak into his cell everyday and they would spend hours together, sharing stories of their own.

“How did you get these scars?” She asked him softly. 

He paused slightly before he started speaking. “My step brothers were very cruel people.” 

“Your original family?” She asked. He had told her about how he got his powers and had ended up with Cassian and Rhys, excluding the part about his hands. 

“They wanted to experiment if I would heal or not and decided to burn my hands.” Elain gasped, but he continued, looking down at his scarred hands. “People came to save me once they heard my screams, but I was already ruined by then.” 

“Az, you’re not ruined. You’re perfect.” He looked up and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

She gave him a sad look. “I once tried to end my life.” She said softly, so that Rhys and Cassian wouldn’t hear. 

Az looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. “What do you mean?” 

She got a distant look in her eyes and started playing with a loose strand of her hair. “A few years ago, when I had just turned 18, I had started getting visions very frequently. Some were good, most were bad, but all of them ended up with me losing my mind.” Azriel remained quiet, silently urging her to continue. “I had begun drinking alcohol to drown out its effects. When that stopped working, I started frequenting opium dens, in search of something, anything, to rid me of the visions.” Az reached his hand out of the bars and grasped hers. She looked at him with teary eyes. 

“Nothing worked.” She whispered, her voice caught in her throat. “I had become so - so desperate, I had decided to end my own life.” She wiped her tears and Az had never felt so helpless in his life. He wished he could break through the metal bars and hold her tightly. “I had taken one of the sharpest daggers I could find and I-” She broke off, unable to form words. “I had slit both of my wrists.” Az had stopped breathing as Elain sniffled. “I would have succeeded if Feyre had not reached me on time.” Elain said softly. 

Az gripped her hand tightly. “Elain, you are one of the nicest, kindest and wildest ladies that I have had the fortune to know.” She giggled softly. “If anyone deserves to live, it’s you. And nothing can take that away from you.” He said solemnly.

She held onto both of Az’s hands. “I am glad that I did not die that day. If I would’ve, I wouldn’t have been able to meet you.” She said. “And I promise, I will figure out a way to get you out of here. I love you.” 

Az looked at her with adoration. “I love you too, Elain.” Was all he could breathe out before they heard footsteps approaching them. Elain looked towards him with wide eyes. 

There was nothing they could do when two figures came and stood in front of them. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Lucien, please take Elain back to her room.”

**\------------------------------------**

Nesta had no idea what she was doing. The entire kingdom was in peril. She did not understand how no one objected when Tamlin declared himself king. And now, everyone in the above chambers had started busying themselves with preparations for Feyre and Tamlin’s wedding. And Nesta would rather die, than let her baby sister marry that traitor. 

She walked beside Prince Lucien, entering the dungeons where Tamlin had kept Prince Rhys, Azriel and Cassian captive.

Prince Lucien had reached out to her after Tamlin had declared his marriage plans. Both of them had known that Feyre had no hand in the decision at all. He said that he did not want to be a part of Tamlin’s betrayal and wanted to help them. 

So, there she was, plotting with prince Lucien. Who would have ever thought she’d see such days?

She entered the dungeons and found Elain sitting on the floor, holding Azriel’s hands.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” Nesta said as cold as possible. She then added. “Lucien, please take Elain back to her room.” 

Elain shook her head stubbornly. “No. I’m not leaving. And definitely not with him.” She said, glaring at Prince Lucien.

Nesta looked towards Elain, her face saying, Calm down, everything is fine. Then, she looked towards Lucien who only rolled his eyes and grabbed Elain’s hand. 

She instantly shook it off as Azriel said, “Don’t touch her.” The way he said it made Nesta look at him speculatively. 

“It’s okay. He won’t try anything. He’s here to help.” She said. 

“Nesta? Is that you?” Cassian. It was the one voice that had repeated itself in her mind the past week. 

She instantly rushed towards the cell beside her and saw him with his hair open, sitting in one corner. She looked him over quickly to see if he had been hurt.

“What happened to your face?” She blurted. 

He smiled and touched the bruised part of his jaw. “Some dumbass soldier elbowed me when I wouldn't move away from you.” He then frowned as he said, “Did I really just see you coming in with Vanserra?” 

Nesta laughed. Even in the entire mess they were in, he had still made her laugh. “About that.” She moved towards the Prince’s cell and found him lying on the floor gazing out of the small grated window. “Where is your father and why hasn’t he done anything?” 

Rhys didn’t look at her as he said, “He doesn’t care enough to know about all of this. He probably thinks we’re revelling over here.”

“And what about your other two companions?” 

“Mor and Amren left when we went into that tunnel. They won’t be of any help either.” He answered gravely. 

Nesta let out an irritated breath. “Fine. We can handle it on our own. I’m going to get you out of here.” 

“How?” Azriel asked. 

“Tomorrow, when everyone in the castle would be busy with Feyre and Tamlin’s marriage, Prince Lucien and I will get you out.” 

“Feyre and Tamlin’s wedding?” Rhys instantly sat up and gave Nesta a look of horror. She just nodded. 

“You believe Vanserra?” Cassian asked. 

“Not at all. That is why I sent him away with Elain.” 

She saw Cassian and Rhys smirk while Az still looked tense. 

“Anything else happened while we were stuck in this shithole?” Cassian asked as he kicked a pebble on the floor.

Nesta leaned against the bars as she said, “Nothing much, just that the King of Hybern is here.”

All three of them stilled as they saw her looking at her nails carelessly. 

“You do know that the King of Hybern is evil, right?” Rhys asked carefully.

“Yes, and that is why, we’re going to kill him.” She simply said. “Now listen up, here’s what’s going to happen tomorrow.” 

**\------------------------------------**

One of the first things Tamlin had done after the meeting was spend a complete hour telling the King how grateful he was for his help. No, how grateful they were, Feyre included. 

Feyre had no intention of marrying Tamlin. She would rather die than get married to him. She would get married to Rhysand. When she had thought about him she realised that she had never said yes. She had not stopped regretting it. 

From all she had heard, she knew Hybern was not a good kingdom. It’s people were as bad as the King. 

She had seen him give her looks during dinner that made Feyre feel slimy. Nesta had disappeared from the throne room as soon as she could and had not returned. However, Elain had finally decided to join them. 

Elain was sitting beside her, her spoon once again in her hand as if it were a weapon. This time, Feyre truly wished that she would stab someone with it. 

“I would like to raise a toast, in honour of King Tamlin, for being kind enough to host us.” The King of Hybern said as he raised his glass. 

Feyre glared at him in anger and Elain did the same. Tamlin smiled and raised his glass as well. 

The rest of the dinner went by with Tamlin the King discussing things that were of no importance while Feyre and Elain remained silent, eating their own food. Soon dinner was over and they had all risen from their seats when Tamlin said, “Princess Elain, I would like to speak with you. Kindly stay.” 

**\------------------------------------**

Elain continued sitting in her seat as her sister and the Evil King left the dining hall. Tamlin gave her a once over and asked “Where is Princess Nesta?” 

Elain shrugged. “I’m not my sister’s keeper.” She knew very well that her sister was down in the dungeons plotting Tamlin’s downfall. Prince Lucien had told her when he brought her to her chambers. She had been furious when he had first told her that he had been involved in Tamlin’s plan along with Lord Thomas. But when he told her that he had killed Lord Thomas before he could hurt the princesses, Elain’s anger vanished. 

“Very well.” Tamlin replied. “Would you like to tell me where you were this afternoon?”

Elain pretends to think for a minute then says, “Nope.” exaggerating the ‘O’ sound.

“There wasn’t a choice.”

She sighs dramatically. “Fine, if you must know, I was resting in my chambers. Would you like to know in what position I was resting?” 

Tamlin eyes her angrily and then smirks as he says, “How is dear Lucien treating you? I’ve heard he’s quite wild in bed.” 

Elain tried really hard not to roll her eyes. “I wouldn’t know, but I do assume that he’s better than you, considering he is an actual man. I’m afraid I can’t say the same for you.” She says nonchalantly. 

Tamlin instantly got up from his seat and threw his glass onto the floor, his eyes wide in anger. She had already seen it happen so she didn’t even flutter an eyelid at him.

“Is that any way to speak to your King?!” He exclaimed. 

Elain looked around the room and shot him a confused look. “King? I don’t see any king here.” her face was one of disgust as she said, “I can only see a coward standing in front of me.” 

Tamlin looked at her with wild eyes. “Leave! Now!” 

She slunk back in her seat, lifting her goblet and inspecting it. “No, I don’t think I will. I still haven’t finished my wine.” She glanced up at him and looked him dead in the eye. “Have you poisoned this one as well?” 

Shock flashed across Tamlin’s face as Elain smirked at him. He marched out of the hall as Elain raised her glass in salute and downed the entire glass in one gulp. 

She couldn’t wait for the next day when she would finally get her kingdom back. 

**\------------------------------------**

Rhys lay in his cell playing with a little pebble he had found. He had slowly begun losing hope of ever getting out of there before Nesta had shown up. 

They had figured out how to get all of them out of the dungeons and disguise them as guests at the wedding and as soon as they got the chance, they would strike. 

Lucien had arranged troops from his own court to help. King Helion had also been generous enough to send word to Rhys’ own father who was also sending troops for their help. 

In a way her appearance had made him feel sad. Elain would visit Azriel everyday and even Nesta had managed to come down to visit. Feyre was the only one who hadn’t come. 

He wondered if their moment at Rita’s had only been a drunken escapade for Feyre. What if she didn’t even remember it?

Thoughts like these plagued his mind. Then there was also the wedding the next day. 

He was more determined than ever to get out of the dungeons and kill Tamlin himself, even if it took him in the process. 

He sat and stared outside the window at the night sky, waiting for the next day to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m rushing the story and I’m really, really sorry for that!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.  
> Warnings: Slight Mature Language, Slight violence  
> Word Count - 1.7k  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Feyre had once again found herself being dolled up for Tamlin, but this time it was for her wedding.

She had never really imagined what her marriage would be like, that was always Elain, but she had most definitely not expected it to be one where she was forced to marry the man whom she despised.

The servants were curling her hair and pinned it up from various places.

She looked beautiful. But it was for the wrong person.

She got up and was once again escorted out of her room. This time she was escorted into the ballroom where Tamlin had declared their ceremony to be held. It had been decorated with flowers and everything. As soon as she entered the room everyone turned and looked towards her.

Both of her sisters came beside her. Nesta secretly handed Feyre a knife in her hand and she hid it within the bouquet. Feyre glanced at her sister and she just nodded reassuringly.

She then looked towards Elain who gave her a smug smirk. Feyre couldn't help but smile as she started moving forward.

She had known both of her sisters had planned something, she didn't exactly know what, she just hoped it would work and they would all get free.

She started walking towards Tamlin faking a smile. She saw him grinning in return. She slowly stood in front of him, smirking.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bursting noise and an array of soldiers entered the ball room. Tamlin gave her a confused look and Feyre didn't hesitate before she took out her knife and stabbed Tamlin in the thigh with it.

* * *

Cassian had never felt this wild in his life. All the guards had been busy guarding Tamlin's wedding which gave Vanserra a way to get them out of the dungeons.

They had stopped at the weapons room and had collected as many weapons as they could and went out to meet the soldiers that had been sent for their help.

Soon after discussing every possible strategy they all made way towards the ball room. Near the entrance they had caused a small explosion, which would give Nesta, Elain and Feyre enough time to get themselves to safety.

They soon barged into the room only to find everyone scrambling here and there. Feyre stood at the altar in a beautiful gown, her hand on a knife which had found its way into Tamlin's thigh. Beside him Rhys stilled.

"What is she doing?" He asked.

Cassian smirked as he answered. "Taking back her kingdom.

* * *

Rhys ran ahead of everyone else, beelining for Feyre, who had run away from Tamlin as soon as she stabbed him. He found her near the tables, searching for something.

"Feyre! Are you okay?" He asked. She looked up and let out a relieved sigh. She instantly stood up and hugged him tightly.

She looked into his eyes as she said, "I never replied."

He instantly understood what she was talking about and smiled at her. "Tell me after we survive." Feyre frowned but nodded. She turned and finally found what she was looking for, holding a huge dagger in her hand.

"Let's go win this fight."

* * *

Elain was moving with grace. She didn't feel like she was fighting. She felt as if she were dancing. And instead of music, it was to the sound of the clanging of swords and the grunts of pain. There was also the occasional sound of bodies slumping to the ground.

She had been so busy fighting the man in front of her that she did not notice the soldier that quietly stalked behind her. The man was about to slash her but she swiftly turned around, getting her arm slit.

She clamped a hand against her wound, trying not to show how much it pained her. The soldier struck her once again and this time her dagger fell down. In panic, she pushed the man away and instantly picked up her dagger.

When she stood up, the soldier's face was painted in horror and a blade was protruding from his gut. Behind him was standing a furious Azriel. He removed the blade and the soldier slumped down to the ground. All Elain could do was watch.

Azriel, with a powerful blade at his side and shadows surrounding him walked towards her. He was watching her with intense eyes. He reached out and cupped her face. "Don't worry love, I'm here now."

She let out a strangled sound of joy as she leaped at him and embraced him tightly, the fight around them forgotten. He suddenly broke apart and brought his blade up, stabbing a man standing behind her.

His gaze didn't shift from hers. She heard a body slump on the floor behind them. But she didn't care. She was there, in front of Az and nothing else mattered.

Behind his shoulder, she saw an entire group of men running towards them. She pushed Az aside and wielded her dagger, ready to strike. Az stood with his back against hers, and both of them fought together, killing anyone that came in their way.

"You know I love you, right?" Az asked her while fighting.

"I know." She replied smugly as she slit another soldier's throat.

"Once we're done with all of this, would you want to get married?" He slices another soldier.

Elain moves forward, her dagger blocking attacks, "Maybe. Depends on the man."

Azriel pulls her towards him and kills the man she was fighting with. "Smartass." He bent down and kissed her, smiling when she fisted his shirt. "Marry me."

She moved behind and smiled. "We have an altar right here."

He frowned. "Maybe sometime when everything isn't covered in blood."

She laughed. "Yes. I'll marry you. Today, tomorrow, ten years from now."

* * *

Nesta had never killed a man in her life before. And she had never thought that she would.

However, she had been proven wrong. Soldiers were attacking her from everywhere. A few had joined their side, but the others were loyal to their King. Of course they would've been, Tamlin had been their Captain much before he was King.

Nesta couldn't help but wonder if her father had known about his betrayal. Could that have been the reason why her father had called Rhysand, Azriel and Cassian?

Speaking of Casian , he had run to her side as soon as the battle had started and they were now fighting together. At the moment, she was fighting off a soldier who had managed to thwack Nesta's hand with his blade.

Cassian came from behind and killed the man without thinking and threw him away.

Cassian looked at Nesta's hand where a new bruise had formed. He raised it to his mouth and placed a light kiss to it.

Nesta was about to say something when suddenly someone stabbed Cassian in the back. She looked over his shoulder and found the King of Hybern sneering at them. Cassia moved forward, trying to fight the King but it was in vain.

The King removed his sword from Cassian and pushed him onto the floor, pressing his foot onto the wound. Cassian growled in pain. Nesta instantly moved towards the King and pushed him away from Cassian. She knelt down beside him, putting her hand over the area from which blood was gushing out. "Cassian, are you okay?"

He didn't get to reply because the King pulled Nesta up to her feet by her hair. She shrieked and grabbed the King's hand, forcing him to let go of her. She twisted his hand and kicked him in the gut which caused him to fall on his back, bringing Nesta along with him.

She hurriedly flipped herself and pressed her knees into the King's body. She hit him on the face repeatedly until she drew blood.

Nesta pulled his face up to hers, almost tearing the collar. She heard the slight rasp of material ripping. "You made a mistake, thinking I am weak." She gritted. The King looked at her, fear visible in his eyes.

"Join me Princess Nesta. Join me and we'll rule the world together. Forget that man and come with me." The King rasped. Nesta gave him a contemplative look.

"Do you really think I would join you? The man who caused my father's death?" She placed the tip of her sword to his neck. "I'm not as vile and cruel as you think." She was about to strike, when she heard Feyre scream out in pain.

She turned her head and saw Tamlin standing before her, his sword about to ram into Feyre.

Nesta didn't give a second thought before getting up and running towards her sister. When she turned back towards the king, he had vanished.

* * *

Feyre had gotten separated from Rhys within minutes of the fight. She had just removed a dagger from a soldier when someone pushed her onto the floor from behind.

She looked behind and Tamlin was glaring at her furiously. She tried to get up but he brought his blade to her chin, forcing her to look up. "You betrayed me Feyre." He said.

Feyre glared at him. "You betrayed our kingdom," Seh spat out venomously.

Tamlin just smirked at her and made her stand up. "You can still join me. I'll forgive you. Join me. I love you Feyre."

She looked him dead in the eye as she said, "I don't."

He exhaled heavily. "Then die." He wedged a sword in her side and Feyre screamed out in pain.

Tamlin was about to drive another sword into Feyre as a different sword drove through his stomach. She looked over his shoulder and saw Nesta gritting her teeth as she said, "That was for killing our father."

Feyre instantly reacts and wedges her knife into his chest. "That's for playing with my heart." She said.

Elain came beside them and slammed her dagger into his neck, till the hilt, "And that's for hurting our loved ones." She spat out venomously.

Tamlin's face was etched in agony as he slumped to the ground, blood pouring on the marble floor. The sisters had not realised that the fighting around them had stopped and they were all staring at them.

Rhysand looked at Feyre with the smile on his face. Just then, she started feeling dizzy and she saw him running towards her right before she fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I rushed the ending because I kind of lost the motivation to write this story and there’s this Elriel fic that I’m writing and I really want to share it with you all as soon as possible.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.  
> Warnings: Slight Mature Language  
> Word Count - 967  
>  Hope you all enjoy it!

Feyre was jumping up and down in excitement. She was about to get married to Rhysand. 

It had been a year since their father died and since then, they had not heard from the King of Hybern.

She had spent the entire year in Velaris with Rhys’ family, getting to know everyone and familiarising herself with the people. 

In that one year, Rhys’ father had given up the throne and gave way to Rhys to rule his kingdom. Feyre loved taunting Rhys by calling him ‘Your Majesty’. He would retort by calling her his darling Queen. Everyone said that they already behaved like a married couple. 

The King of Hybern had escaped that day and his army had retreated as soon as they realised. No one had heard from him after that. 

Feyre had healed after the battle. It took her an entire day, but the next day, there was not a single scar. 

She couldn’t have said the same for Cassian. His spine had been severed and had taken him a long time to heal. Nonetheless, they had all survived. 

“Getting cold feet?” Elain asked from behind her. She had come over early to help Feyre get ready. Nesta and Mor were sitting in the corner sipping wine from their glasses. 

“Not cold feet. Just…” Elain gave her a knowing look. “I’m nervous. The entire city of Velaris is going to be there. What if something goes wrong?” 

“Feyre, nothing is going to happen, just calm down.” Nesta drew out. “You’ve been connected to each other ever since last year.”

Elain nodded. “Yeah, and we all know, Rhys is probably losing his mind, worrying about today.”

Feyre looked at her reflection in the mirror. She truly did look beautiful. 

“Time to go and get married.”

**\------------------------------------**

Rhys was pacing in the room, clearly worried about something unnecessary. Az sat in his seat looking at him in exasperation. 

“You’re going to wear out the carpet, do you know that?” Cassian spoke. Rhys turned and shot a glare at Cassian. Then he turned towards Az. “What did you do on your marriage day?”

“I didn’t think about it.” Rhys was clearly not happy with the answer. “Fine, all I thought of was what I would do after the ceremony got over.”

Elain and Azriel had gotten married within a month and they lived together in Velaris. They were living happily in their own cottage. Whenever Az would go on a long mission, he would return to Elain and they wouldn’t leave the house for at least an entire day. 

“Why are you even worried?” Cassian asked. 

“I’m not worried. It’s just, I’ve never been married before so I don’t know what to expect. What if things change?” Rhys wonders. 

“Nothing will change, I can personally assure you of that.” Az stated. The door opened and Elain entered. 

“Hey, she’s ready. It’s time for you to go Rhys.” She said. Rhys stood confidently and walked towards the door, Cassian following behind. Cassian stopped on the way, placing a soft kiss on Elain’s cheek which caused her to giggle. 

Az smiled to himself as Elain walked towards Az, wrapping her arms around him. “Hello.” She said softly. 

He hugged her, pulling her closer to him. He breathed her in and smiled in content. “What are we doing here?” He asked.

“I need to tell you something.” She whispered, her voice filled with uncertainty.

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

She just took his hand and placed it on her stomach then looked at him expectantly. It took him a moment to realise what she meant. When he understood, he widened his eyes in disbelief. “Truly?” 

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. He lifted her up and swung her around. She shrieked as he laughed in happiness. 

He placed her down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you Elain.”

She smiled. “I love you too.” 

**\------------------------------------**

Rhysand stood at the altar waiting for Feyre to come. The room was filled with his friends and family, all looking at him encouragingly. 

The entrance doors open and Feyre enters with her sisters standing behind her. Rhys’ breath got caught when he saw Feyre. She looked marvellous. She slowly moved towards him with the sound of music. She finally reached him and smiled at him brightly as he grabbed hold of her hands. 

Standing beside them, Amren officiated the wedding. 

However Rhys didn’t remember anything. All he heard was You can now kiss the bride and the ceremony was over. He kissed Feyre as decently as he could considering they had an audience. Az’s advice had been helpful. Rhys was thinking of what all they would do as soon as everything was over. 

“I love you Feyre Darling” He whispered.

“I love you too Prick.” She smiled back.

**\------------------------------------**

Nesta sat beside Cassian during the ceremony. She had not seen him much in that year. They had last met for Elain and Azriel’s wedding. 

She had been hoping to meet him at Feyre’s wedding. And luck was by her side. 

“How have you been Nes?” He asked her. A year ago she would’ve made a snarky comment and told him not to call her Nes, but now it made her feel different, in a much better way. 

“I’m good. You?” She smiled. 

Cassian widened his eyes. “No insults? I’m shocked.” Nesta nudged him with her elbow which caused him to laugh. “I have been perfectly fine, although I did miss you.” He said directly. Nesta averted her eyes. 

“I missed you too.” She said softly. 

“Would you like to go out some time after today?” Cassian asked her. She smiled in reply.

“I would love to.” 

Nesta could see that things have become much better now and hopefully, it would remain that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thank to everyone who liked it and gave kind comments!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas


End file.
